After
by Insanity Online
Summary: The end?No,everyone but Kid has forget the battle against Lavos?No.Lynx hasn't,but is he really Lynx?Four Forces, Lavos, Fate, The Dragon Gods,and Destiny.A struggle when they take mortal forms and try to destroy each other.What happens after. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Warning and Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer Regretfully I do not own Chrono Cross, I do not own any of it's character, I do not own El Nido or Porre, I don't own the Chrono Cross or Lavos, I do not own the frozen Flamme, Or I'd own everything mentioned above and I'd be married to Kid, yeah I know I'm disturbed, but take a look at the Kid shrine in my room and you'll know how much I adore her. So please, don't sue me. However, I DO own Duncan and Rya (somewhat, since she's only mentioned in Chrono Cross, Orlha's twin), I DO own Azaleas and everything on it, and I do own Destiny so THERE.  
  
Warning The following fanfiction may contained some spoilers, and I took the liberty to change a few things about the story, such as Lynx and Kid origins and surely more things to come. Second of all, I chose the ending where everyone lose their memory at the end, and here I also made some changes, as both Kid and Lynx retained there memories, and someone will regain his or hers. One more thing, if some of you are attached to any other characters, don't hold your breath, they'll probably end up dead or simply won't be mentioned. Yeah, you hear . . . well read me well. DEAD!!! MWAHAHAHAHA. 


	2. Chapter1: To a new journey

Chapter 1

To a new journey

Duncan

I am standing before a door surrounded by white brick walls. The light was almost blinding but none penetrated the black hole of the doorway. I knew I had to go across, and that on the other side was something I feared, something so hideous, so horrible, it hadn't any right to exist... I walked trough. I was bleeding heavily. In front of me, my worst enemy, a bloodied dagger in his hands, I was dying, and it was painful. He grinned.

I looked at her, both of us were standing at the edge of a cliff. 'You have to do it.' I nodded, blinking back tears, I pushed her over the edge and she fell into darkness.

Rocha fell on his face beside me, a hole the size of a basket ball in his back, dead. The blond girl was holding her belly, blood going down her arm, she was holding her organs in. I knew it was my entire fault.

The surrounding were distorted by my anger, or so I thought.

_"WHAT IS IT WITH THIS PLACE?" I ASKED. "WHY AM I SEEING THESE THINGS OF NIGHTMARE, WHY ARE THEY SO REAL!" _

_I knew what it was now, since the year I had quit the service of the Porre leaders, I had been plagued by such dreams. Sometime they differed, but each time I wasn't answered. _

_"We are your guide." came a voice from all around me. "You have the potential to make a difference for the better or for the worst._

_"What . . . what are these dreams, guides?" I asked. _

_"They are not dreams, they are visions of your future. You must change things from happening, or you and yours will perished, and hope with you." _

"_How . . . How can I make a difference?" I implored them. _

_"Later you and us shall talk, now you must return in the waking world. You are needed there to begin the fulfillment of your purpose."_

Wet with perspiration, I woke up in a shelter of some kind. It took moments for my eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness. Then a shape shrouded in black stood over me. It was _HIM_, he was there to kill me. I reached for my dagger and tried to stab him but an iron grip stopped my hand.

"Is that how people of this world thank their rescuer? Should I have left you to die in the wild?" the stranger said in a disdainful voice.

I knew at once that it wasn't _HIM_.

"I beg you pardon good sir, I was disoriented and mistook you for somebody else, somebody who deserved that four inches in his black heart."

I couldn't see him, but I saw him relax somewhat.

"Now, I would hate to see someone I rescue die. It would be very irritating. At least if they choose to follow my advice, if they ignore it of course, I would not feel any sense of waste of time, well not as much, at their death, only one more confirmation as to how pathetic humans are." he said with disgust.

"And what would you advice me to do sir?"

"I am looking to save the world, my advice is to follow me, but decide quickly, I hate to lose what time I have waiting for someone's answer." he said arrogantly.

"I will come, but, if it would be of no bother to you, I think I need new clothes . . . and a good bathing as well." I said.

He sniffed with disgust.

"Indeed, I won't mind losing some of the time that is so precious rather then travel with such a stench."

I shrugged weakly and got on my feet. I then walk out into the village.

Kid.

I was looking at Arni Village from far away, the man I had loved lived there. But he was now married and I had moved on with my feelings. But I still cared for him, he had been a friend, even though he kept no memories of it. I was the only one who knew what had happened, and I got my revenge on Lynx, saving the frozen flame from his reach, and made sure my own mistakes weren't repeated. Now my life was filled with a void, filled temporarily with self-satisfaction when I helped someone out of troubles. I heard someone behind me and I turned around quickly, dagger in hand.

"Who goes there?" the person asked, "you're trespassing, stay out of the village bounds for the night, or stay in for the night, but don't stay around and spook us village folks out." he finished.

" Hold yer sea horses, ye think I'm here to make trouble? If I was, ye _village folks _wouldn' be there in the mornin' to wonder what happen."

I replied before walking away. Some people had serious issues, thinking _I_ was there to cause trouble. Ridicule they should know better, well actually they couldn't but it was still a pain in my arse. When I was out of sight of the town, I stopped without knowing why, then from the village, something pulled me at the very core of my soul. Like my heart knew someone I loved was in danger. But it couldn't be Serge and Leena, the only two people I really cared for in Arni, were on their honeymoon on the SS. Zelbess. I felt myself being compelled back to the small town. When I reached the light and stopped. I stared at Marge's house. I walked there, as if my free will had been denied from me, someone controlling my body. I walked in and almost ran in the dirtiest man I ever saw. He stared at me, and then spoke with the gentlest voice I ever heard.

" Pardon me fair maiden, I had not seen you. I know it might seem unbelievable since your very beauty illuminates the night." I blushed.

No one had ever spoken to me like that before. It felt weird, but in a good kind of way. I knew then that it was him that had pulled me back, and quite honestly, I was grateful. I smiled.

" Don't worry about it mate, people run into me all the time, at least ye have the decency to apologies, no hard feeling." I replied.

He smiled and I smiled back.

"Pardon me but I must leave, I have not had a good bathing in a while, if you would excuse me, I will be back shortly, I know it might sound offending, but me and a err, a friend are going to be traveling as soon as I come back. Would you please accompany me, I would love to discuss with you, the simple sound of your voice is enough to err . . . make me sure you have no ill intentions. Would you consider?" he said before he left.

" I don' even know yer name!" I called after him. He turned and said. " You can call me Duncan, maiden, for my real name is to dangerous to know."

And he vanished onto the docks.

Duncan 

I felt a lot better. It was an amazing thing how a simple washing and fresh clothing could do to a man. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My black hair fell down in my back, and I was unshaven. My skin looked pale and of course a little dried, after a few days in the seawater, it was unbelievable that I was not a lot worse. I grabbed one of my daggers, one I kept for only this purpose, and proceeded to remove my facial hair. Then I found a leather string in the package I had bought for the . . . _adventure_ I suppose I could call it, and tied my hair in a ponytail. Nothing elegant, simply to put them out of my face. Then with all of this done, my thought slowly drifted to the young woman who I had ran into, in my hurry to get cleaner. She was, in my opinion at least, stunning. Not in the simple way of her look, but with a wild air surrounding her. Her smile was dazzling, never had I see someone smile without reason, just because they were happy.

On the occasion I had seen people smile, it had been forced by extreme conditions, or a cold cruel one. Hers was warm and gentle. I shook my head of those thought, but I couldn't help but hope that she would accept my offer and join us on this _adventure_.

Kid 

I looked deeper into the house to see who was _Duncan's _friend. Whom I saw was the last person I had expected to see.

"_LYNX_" I snarled.

He was dead, I had killed him, plunged my dagger into his heart and did it again to be sure I hadn't miss the first time. But he was standing there, his scythe resting on the doorframe. He looked different but I knew it was him. A simple change of clothing wouldn't be enough to fool me. He wore normal pants and shirt, with a black coat and white cape. I charged him slashing with my blade but he moved out of the way. I slashed again and this time he grabbed my wrist and twisted it until he was holding me by the arm, with just enough pressure to make certain I wouldn't attack again.

"Now, think this trough. I know that you want to kill Lynx, but it is not I. You do not come from this world, as I am not from yours. You and I are what is known or unknown as _Fatebound_, in other words, you _and_ I are different from the rest of humanity and half-humanity. One for the two races. Remember what I said, or what the Lynx you hate said. Everything has two face, hope and despair, love and hate. The same is true of us. Good and evil. You see, in this world, _you _are the one who cost me loved ones, and I ended up killing you. Here, Kid was evil, the same as in your world _I _was evil. Trust me, I do not seek to destroy this world but to save it. We are not foes, but, as much as I hate to admit, allies." he told me.

I don't know why, but I trusted what he said. He let go of my arm and I put my weapon back in its sheath.

"I'll believe what yer saying fleabag, for now, but give me one reason to doubt that yer the Lynx who kidnapped and killed Lucca, and yer dog food hear?" I told him.

"Fair enough, I hope you will come to trust me." He replied.

"So what are ye after now?" I asked.

He seemed to think about telling me or not, after a few minutes he told me.

" I seek to destroy the Frozen Flame and the Chrono Cross."

It took a few seconds for me to register his words, then,

" WHAT! ARE YOU ON CATNIP OR SOME THIN'!?!?!?!?!!!"

I was about to say more when Duncan walked him and I lost all I was gonna say, never before had it happened to me, especially in presence of a man, no matter how good looking he was.

Lynx 

Kid looked as if she had swallowed her tongue, which was fortunate enough for me, since it seemed that in both worlds, she could stripped a dragon of his hide. It was hard for me not to reach for my scythe and kill her on the spot. I knew she wasn't the Kid who had killed my wife and child, but to look in her face, to see her breathing the same air then I, it was enough to raise a hatred that no living creature should have the right to have, which sadly wasn't the case. Thankfully, I was well aware of what she and I were. Both offspring of the first and last union of FATE and the Dragon Gods. We were siblings, she _Fatebound_, and I _Dragonborn._ But she was to young to know yet, even though we should have been the same age, I had been brought in this world sooner the she. Then I wondered _why _she would stop in the middle of a tongue-lashing and turned to see Illiac, or rather _Duncan,_ equally silent and speechless.

I knew his real identity. I had been breed, so to speak, to help him in his destiny, one he would fail without me, Kid and Glenn from this Kid timeline. She and I had more power then she knew, and I knew that soon hers would star manifesting, and that I'd have to help her trough the painful process. Duncan had power of his own, that only he could learn. Glenn's purpose was hidden from me, but I knew that for Duncan to succeed, the Dragoon would have to come along. What I also knew was that to save this world we would have to face against a formidable foe. Both FATE and the Dragon Gods were trying to undo everything they had done together and send _their _champions and lackey to make it happened, even if it ended up in the destruction of this world. Which meant, that sooner or later, Serge and his friends would come after us. FATE had erased all their memories of what had happened for that very purpose.

No matter what they had said. I 'cough' and smiled at their startled expression.

"We'll be leaving soon . . . if you have anything to do before we leave . . . do it _now._" I told them.

Kid shrugged and Duncan shook his head. Duncan turned to the alternate version of my nemesis and said.

"Pardon me fair maiden for I was rather . . . harsh when I ran into you. I forgot to ask you your name. May I asked now what it is?"

I almost rolled my eyes, but they would probably have seen me.

"Ye can call me Kid mate."

She answered. Then she turned to me and asked in, what was a considerable effort of her part, a polite tone of voice.

"Well were we going first?"

I smiled.

"There's one more person I need to come with us, then we're off." I said.

" May I inquire about the identity of this other companion?" Duncan said.

" Well certainly, his name is Glenn, he's an Acadicia Dragoon." I replied.

My smile broadened a little when I heard Kid gasp with recognition of the name.

"Ye don't mean as in Dario's lil' bro Glenn do you?" she said.

"Why yes, even tough he suffers from the same affliction as our other friends, he retained at least one thing that will be of great use to us." I replied.

"Come on, yer kidding right, if ye wan' serious fire power, get Serge, or Guile, or Rya, they're all good, but _Glenn . . ._ he's to good for his own good, well what I mean is . . . ye know . . . when you say he retains something of what he had, do ye mean the Einl . . ."

I cut her short. " No, the sword, not yet, he retain one particulars thing that everyone lost, I young girl being stabbed while he stood there without being able to help her, and. of course, even though five years have passed, it still haunt him at night."

She looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"As long as he doesn' try to keep me away from a _dangerous _situation . . . '' she said.

" He won't, it is amazing what a few years can do to a man, soften his edges, or sharpen them, we'll see." I said.

Finally Duncan spoke. "I take it you two know each other?"

Kid and I nod at the same time. Then Kid asked one more thing.

" So if he's dead here, along with all the other dragoons, it means we're going to . . . oh bloody stinkin' hell, I hate that!"

Duncan 

The young lady named Kid was in a gloomy mood all the way to what they called Opassa beach. I didn't know the reason of such a mood and when I asked the half-human named Lynx, he smiled and said

'You'll see". I wasn't prepared for what happened. We stood in the center of the beach and Kid was fumbling for something.

"Don't worry Kid, we won't need it, I have other ways now."

As he said that his eyes glowed like polished amber. I felt my mid-section being pulled upward and my skin twisted on itself. Then all was back to normal. I felt very sick, I was sure that if I had eaten earlier, it would be decorating the sand. The beautiful Kid seemed sick as well.

"Good Heavens, this is . . . rather uncomfortable." I said.

"_Uncomfortable?_ This 's a understatement mate, it's as close to hell as we can get, and trust me, I know what I am talking about." Kid replied to my statement.

"We must hurry, FATE and the Dragon Gods know we are here and we _must _reach Glenn before _they _do."

And we started the uneventful journey to Viper's Manor.

Kid 

Viper's Manor, I hadn't been there in over five years, since Luccia had given me that letter from Lucca. It evoked good memories of old times, times that existed only in my memory, but I had still lived them. Duncan was waiting at my side while Lynx tried to talk them into letting us see Glenn.

" You do not understand, I _must_ see him, _now_, do I make myself clear?" he said in a menacing tone.

He was very convincing and sure of himself. Of course, I would be as well if our role were reversed, there was no doubt in my mind as to who would win in a confrontation. They would last at the best a few minutes and that only if Lynx decided not to kill them but to put them out of commission for a few hours.

"May I ask whom you wish to see sir?" came a voice behind us.

I turned to see Glenn. At first I didn't recognize him, he had grown into the man the boy had been meant to be. He was a few inches taller then I remembered, and he was more muscular. The white band around his head had been changed for a bandana, much like the one Serge had, but dark blue instead of red and white. His face was harder, and he wore the sword at his side as if he had been born with it there, instead of like someone who had learned. I had no doubt that on a one-on-one between him and me, if I emerged victorious, it would be with great efforts. I swallowed back the sarcastic comment I had been about to throw at him, for even his voice was deeper, more commanding in fact. Lynx turned and his face remained expressionless.

"How fortunate I am, I was looking for you sir Glenn, could you come with us to the bar so we can talk away from unwanted attention?" he said.

Glenn nodded.

"Very well, I will hear you out, but be warned that even tough I might looked an easy-to-overcome adversary, I am not, so do not try anything you might regret."

I swear that I saw Lynx took a paler shade under his fur at the threat.

"It would be very unwise of me I agree."

And with that we headed to Termina.

Glenn 

"So what you are saying is that my dreams are memories?" I said surprised.

Only the man who had introduced himself as Lynx was with me at the moment. From what I could tell, _Duncan _didn't know anything about what had happened, and Kid was keeping him busy, showing him around the city. I realized that a frown had settled over my face. I banished it and looked at the half-human. He had told me an incredible tale, which I had a hard time believing as the truth. Specially the part where he was a Dragonborn and Kid a Fatebound. I found myself frowning again. He told me everything Kid knew, because he said I deserved to know the truth, for if I went with them under false pretense, the world would be doomed. Finally, I spoke again.

" I shall come on one condition, if you refuse, I will not come."

He nodded and motioned me to go on.

"I want my fiancée with us, she comes, or I don't."

He considered for moment and finally he answered.

"Very well, but I must warn you, it will be dangerous, any of us will risk death at every moment. She will be at a great risk, and I will tell you this, I will not go out of my way to save her shall she be in danger of death, understand?"

I consider and finally accepted.

"Very well" I echoed him.

We parted way after making arrangement to meet here in the morning. I did not fear Rya would refuse, she said she was bored living at the manor. I smiled at the memory of the day she had come there for the first time. She'd been badly injured, a wound just under her ribs. The soldier let her in right away and she gave word of the Porre army _trying_ to invade Guldove and risked to be overwhelmed. They asked for assistance and I was sent with a dozen soldiers to harass them until more force could come. For two weeks we kept them off-balance until they launch their new weapon at us. Grobyc. I remember the fight, and still shivered at night. I had a scar to show for it. But after I beat him in a one-on-one combat, he joined forces with us and turned the tide on our side, by the third week, we had pushed them back. I had come back and introduce Grobyc to the General. After, I went to the infirmary to meet with the messenger.

I kept her company every day, from sunrise to sunset, until she was ready to leave. I had fallen in love with her over these two months and begged her to stay. She also fell in love with me and moved into my living quarters. Now she was part of the new Dragoons Elite. The Winged Dragoons. She was one of four. So was I. The other two were Grobyc and a half-human woman. I was in our room and felt emptiness in my heart when I saw she wasn't there. I left her note asking her to get some traveling gear for us. Then I left for my brother's grave. I reached the tomb and kneel on one knee, my left hand on my sword hilt and my right on my heart. I spoke.

" Dario, this might be the last time I speak to you in this world and place, for I might die to save the world. I hope that you understand my thirst to be the greatest swordsman, to walk in your footsteps, but I feared that I will never be able to be as great as you were. This might be my chance to prove my worth to myself, even if I die doing so. One day I hope to be worthy of the Einl . . ."

I was interrupted by a soft humming sound. I recognized it as the lullaby my brother used to sing to me to chase my fears away when I was a young child. The Einlanzer start glowing gently and started to rise from my brother's resting-place.

"Do not fear my brother, you are worthy of the blade and much more. Never had I thought I could be so proud of you. Now go with my blessing and the Einlanzer at your side. Do not fear for I shall remain at your side until your last day on this planet comes. Now take the sword, and fulfill your quest to find your true identity. I will give you a gift, your memory, of when you where wielding the Einlanzers of both worlds and slain the TimeDevourer. Go my brother, and be at peace with yourself."

I stared at hilt, mesmerized. I hadn't exactly heard these words, but more remembered them, as if it was something my brother had told me long ago. I realized he must have talked to me from beyond the grave. I smiled with sadness, my heart swelling with emotions. The magic blade vanished to materialize in front of me, hilt down. I wrapped my hand around it and it shone with a blinding light. Everything came back to me and I knew Lynx had been speaking the truth, and that by insinuating that we might have to defeat FATE's champions, he had meant Serge and his other companion who had lost their memory, except for Rya, for which I was grateful. I walked back to the manor, the sun setting, the twilight wrapping me in a coat of burning light.

Duncan 

Kid was lovely, like a wingless angel having lost her way to the heavens. I was somewhat of a poet at heart, and I even traveled with a small book in which I wrote some. But all of them were of despair and guilt made to help ease the pain in my heart. I had no intention of giving anyone the chance to read them. But of late, I had been tempted to write about Kid. I knew now, after a few weeks in her company that I loved her deeply. We hadn't yet left for this _unknown _continent for Lynx and Kid wanted to make it as hard as possible to follow us. Finally, Lynx had judged that we had covered our real destination well enough to leave us a few weeks of advance on our adversaries, whoever they were. I studied each of my companions, as I did each night. Rya, she said she used to be a maid before joining the Winged Dragoons. I had some trouble believing her on that point, since she fights so well.

I wondered who had taught her, whoever he or she was had done a good job. She was talking with enthusiasm to Kid, and to my surprise, my wingless angel blushed. She was a kind spirit person, ready to defend her people and loved one with her life. I could understand how Glenn had come to fall in love with her. Glenn, a very remarkable young man, a few years older then me, two or three at the most. He had an inner strength that I did not think was possible to posses among humankind. I envied him. He was strong noble and _he _had not a past to be ashamed of. Strangely, he seemed to like my company as a friend. I found it very easy to confide myself to him. He knew I had come from Porre and had been employed for my special skills. He knew why and one night he asked me why I called myself Duncan instead of my birth name. I told him the two reasons.

One was that it was dangerous for me to use my birth name, the other was because the person I had been then was dead. Then there was Kid, who, needless to say, occupied my every thought. The exotic way she spoke, her inner softness hidden to most by her crude manners, and quicksilver tongue. The way she smiled, the grace of her every movement. Then my eyes shifted to Lynx. What an odd leader for our group. Of him a knew next to nothing, but Kid assured me we could trust him, with a great apparent effort on her part, for there was not even the smallest positive energy between them. He was an enigma. I heard noise on my left and turned to see Glenn coming back from a small town, to small to be on a map, with provisions. He packed them on the dragoons back and came toward me.

"I have thought of something that could prove to be a great advantage to you in the future." he told me. "

And what could that be?" I asked puzzled.

"You use both hand in a fight do you not?"

I nod.

"Well I have seen you fight with these daggers of yours, you are quite dangerous with them, _but_ there is one thing that works to your disadvantage," he said.

" And what would that be?" I asked surprised.

" I will show you, let's go to the clearing, and do not hold back, because I will not." he answered.

I followed him and he stripped of his armor and of the Einlanzer. He took two normal swords and positioned himself in a guard stance. I drew two of my daggers out of my belt and put myself in such a position as well.

"The one to draw the first blood is the winner, no sense in hurting each other to see who is the best."

I nodded and he saluted me. I lunged forward slashing with my left hand. He blocked, or rather pushed away, the attack with humiliating ease. Again I attacked, and again was pushed back. For now he was defending, but I knew that it wouldn't last long. I kept attacking, trying to see an opening and the shadow of the disadvantage he had spoken of started to form in my mind. He lunged and it was all I could do to keep him from cutting me. Even more humiliating, I couldn't counterattack for he moved to fast. In one movement, he almost drew first blood and disarmed me of my weapons. I reached for two of the other daggers I kept hidden on my person but his second blade came to a rest at my throat. I stopped and he used his second weapon, the one, which had disarmed me, to, me arm and cut the back of my hand, just enough for a single drop of blood to show.

" I won," he said without satisfaction, only stating the truth.

"Do you see what the problem is?" he asked and I shook my head.

" First thing, you never fought with someone who knew how to use a sword properly. Second, your weapons have far to small of range to be of any use in a one-on-one confrontation. In the middle of a battle it would be useful I agree, for the weakness would become a strength, but otherwise, you couldn't reach me."

I understand what he meant.

" Lucky for me it was you who taught me that lesson or else I'd be dead."

He smiled.

" And what will you do about it?" he asked.

"I'll learn how to use a longer blade for opponent such as you." I said.

" I will teach you the _real _use of a sword. Not only the art of fighting, but the dirtiest tricks and how to make one."

I smiled and nod my agreement. Then his face became serious.

"There is another reason why I wanted to show you here instead of back there," he said.

Totally unaware of what was coming I asked. "And the other reason would be?"

I saw the hint of a smile curl his lips.

"Kid" he said. "What are you going to do about her?"

I almost choked. How could he know? It was impossible.

" What are you talking about?" I asked in a perfectly neutral tone.

" It easy for me to see that you are in love, and as she would say, 'Ye better do somethin' 'bout it mate, before yer chance slips between yer finger'."

I thought about it for a second and let myself fall down in a sitting position.

"I really do not know what to do, I never felt that way about anyone before, it is more then mere attraction, I think . . . well I can not spend a waking moment without her haunting my tought. I go to sleep and she lives in my dreams. It is very hard for me to think about anything else. As if she had wormed her way in my head and I took control." I explained.

This time he smiled, not a mocking smile and I realized that he must have been trough the same thing only a few years earlier, or something similar. We had more in common then I had known.

" I do not think it is in your head that she wormed her way but in your heart, friend." he told me.

I looked at the stars in the sky and took the leather-bound book I always cover with me. I start doing what I should have done weeks ago.

Kid 

"Kid, are you listening to me?"

Rya asked me. I turned my head toward hers.

"Sorry mate, haven' been myself lately ye know." I answered.

She had a knowing smile on her face.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?"

I never understood why we had always got along so well, as if . . . as if we were bound by something more powerful then FATE, or the Dragon Gods. Therefor, she knew I loved him and was too much of a chicken to say anything.

" Yes I am, I can' seem to think 'bout anythin' else mate, it's . . . a wonderful feelin' at time, but right now, it's more the 'I-am-a-chicken-and-a-feel-miserable-'bout-it' feeling."

She shook her head without saying a word. I tried to put on a smile, but it was a false one.

"Oh for the Dragon Gods sake, go tell him and get it over with Kid." she told me.

I intended to, but not right now. I needed a clear head before I spoke to him. Again she shook her head. I shrugged and went to my bedroll, dreams were pleasant at least, well dreams of him anyway.

Glenn 

On the shore of Arni Village, Lynx was standing in front of us.

"We'll be there shortly, there is no turning back now, understand?"

I saw the other nod and found myself mimicking them.

I asked "But where is the boat?"

He smiled a rare occurrence.

"Who said anything about a boat?" he replied.

I raised an eyebrow and Rya was just as confuse as I was. Then Kid muttered a 'bloody hell' under her breath and Duncan lowered his head in resignation. Then everything change around me, the environment became black and white, and faded. Then I saw myself on the shore of a jungle. Then everything was back to normal. Kid, Duncan and Rya looked sick, ready to throw up everything they had eaten earlier in the morning. We were there.

Yeah, so that's the first chapter, hope you're enjoying it and that you'll review it!

Peace, Kidlackey.


	3. Chapter2: Unplanned Revelations, Awaited...

Chapter 2

Unplanned Revelations, Awaited Reactions.

Kid 

I stared at the jungle with my eyes almost popping out of my head. This wasn't simply another dimension, but a new continent as well, Fate and the Dragon Gods would have trouble finding us here. Or we would have trouble avoiding them if they knew where we were. I for one didn't know where in the bloody hell we were. Glenn looked mesmerized, and the look of wonder on his face made him look like the Glenn I had met, travel and fight alongside with five years ago. He looked at me and we both grinned. Then, and only then I realized that his memory had return. That he to, remembered the days when we were constantly walking on a very thin line, that each moment could be our last. The constant revelations, and the lies of FATE and the Dragon Gods. It must have showed on my face, because he nodded to agree with what I had just realized. Then Lynx spoke.

"We must keep going, FATE and the Dragon Gods, knows we moved from El Nido, if not where. Let's hurry, we might reach Ilanden before nightfall."

So we started, or continued, the journey that would see an end to the Chrono Cross. Since none of us knew where we were, Lynx took the lead, followed by Glenn and Rya and us, Duncan, and me at the rear. I kept glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. He was even more handsome then the day we had met. His skin was completely healed from the red rash, and he had some flesh on his bones.

"Nice day" I said, and cursed myself silently for such a lousy topic of conversation.

"It is a beautiful day indeed, the jungle is . . . enchanted by such a day do you not think so?"

I smiled, at least he didn't mind talking about it.

"Yeah, yer right, it's like magic, the real thin' tough, not the element one." I replied, truly enchanted, if not for the same reasons.

" Yes, magic isn't something anyone can touch. Magic is . . . a precious thing. A force of nature. The beauty of a sunset, the song of a bird, love, all are magic in their own right, and beautiful." He answered.

Never before someone had agreed with me that magic wasn't something we could use, but something present everywhere at all time.

"Ye know, for a male, yer not blind."

He smiled and my heart jumped in my chest. He rarely smiled, which was very sad. He had a beautiful smile.

" Thank you, I think . . . " he said before losing himself in the wild beauty of the jungle.

Glenn 

I looked back, sensing something. The night was almost within reach, but of Ilanden, there was no sign. I turned back to look at what laid ahead. I felt the eyes rest between my shoulder blades again. I eased my sword to be able to remove it faster if need be. I did the same thing with the Einlanzer. Lynx ears twitched, and I saw his hair raise. He started to turn around to issue a warning and I unsheathed my weapons. I didn't hear Duncan do the same, although Kid did. I turned to tell him to do so, but he already held two daggers. Then they fall on us. One was close enough from me to see him clearly. Half my size, the creature held two knifes in its hand. It was covered with animal skin, much like a second skin. It's real skin was made of rainbow colored scales, a long tail wiped the air behind them. It stood on its hind legs much like a human being, but it seemed to crouch. The head was the one a reptile.

A strong jaw, with sharp fangs visible even though the mouth was closed. The eyes were black, completely, nothing but black. It lunged at me and I raised my swords in a guarding stance. I blocked the attack and the next. I had no time to lose. The little reptile/man were very fast and would overcome us in no time if we didn't cut down their numbers. I tried to stab one but it move out of the way. Again I slashed but they were to fast. I heard a snapping noise behind me and almost turned to look. But good sense made me keep my eyes on the creature. I heard Kid's triumphant cry of victory and knew she'd kill one.

"Come on ye little bastard, I'll cut ye down to half yer size." she taunted them.

Another of the creature joined the first one who had attack me and they attack at the same time. I blocked one but the other went under my guard. I was ready to take the blow when it fell over. The other stopped to looked at its companion and I used this moment to attack him. The Einlanzer cut him in half, literally speaking. I stabbed the one on he ground in the spine then turned for the next one and saw that the fight was over. Duncan was cleaning his blades on leaf and Kid was doing the same. Lynx stood there with his scythe still dripping blood and Rya looked unharmed, only a little bit breathless. Duncan walked over to me and turned the creature that had tripped and being stabbed by my blade. I saw the hilt of a dagger in its chest. He removed it and, after cleaning it, put it back on his belt. I had never saw the blade being thrown, or hit. Duncan was very good at throwing short blades it seemed, or he was extremely lucky.

Lynx smiled and turned, walking slowly to indicate we should leave now. We followed and walked behind him

After a few more hours of walking he stopped and, with a measure of emotion I never heard from him before he said, " Welcome to Ilanden, city of the felinefolks."

I looked around and could not see any building, much less a city. Rya poked me and pointed over our head. I looked to see a city in the trees, a very big city.

Lynx 

It was good to be home after so long. It felt like a lifetime since I had been here last. We were in the trees, waiting for the mayor to welcome us. I knew he would help us. I had spoken with him a year and a half ago and he had agreed to try and locate the Chrono Cross for me, while I was looking for the persons who would be able to help me retrieve it. Now, I knew it was only a matter of time before we had it in our hands, and then it would be a matter of time to find the frozen flame. I still didn't know _why _Illiac was so important to this quest. But I wasn't the one to deny he was an important asset. What bothered me was _why _he was the more important member of our 'team' and even if all of us died, he would still be able to save both worlds. He, who had never been in contact with anything that could make him so important. Our task was to make _his_ easier and to protect him. I also knew that if all of us survived but him, we were doomed.

I was deep in thought when we were summoned to the mayor's parlor. He was sitting on a throne like chair, like every other one in the room. He greeted us.

"Welcome Lynx, humans, I have the pleasure to tell you that I know the location of what you are seeking." He said with a feline smile.

I started to smile as well but he stopped me with his next statement.

"However, it will be nearly impossible for you to get it. It is in Gryffin Nest."

With that, all my hopes of an easy job were crushed to powder.

Duncan 

_I stood on the cliff, holding Kid in my arms. "You have to do it." This time however the dream differed and I pushed her away from her death. She looked at me, surprised. _

He was back in Porre. They held Kid prisoner and he had to rescue her. He killed more man on his was then before in his entire life. He reached the city park just as they were about to hang her. He threw his dagger just as they let the trap open, cutting the cord before it killed her. The Porre soldiers turned toward him and shot him.

This time it was different, Rocha wasn't there, but Glenn. He was wielding the Einlanzer and another sword with a deadly grace. Kid was about to be killed and I tackled her, receiving the lethal wound instead. I was dying.

_Kid and I were alone in a cave. Everything was in a blur, everything but her face. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Ye can' do this to me, ye can die, I need ya, I love ya." I tried to brushed the tears away but pain jolted trough my arm and midsection. I looked and saw that I was half-buried under the rocks. " I know my sweet, I love you to, and I will forever and after."_

_"WHY? WHY SHOW ME THESE HORRIBLE VISIONS WHERE I DIE!" I asked the guides, for I knew what was happening. _

_We were really in Ilanden sleeping, but I knew I was also in the distorted surrounding. _

_"We do not chose what you see, it's is only you're future." The voice boomed all around me. _

_"HOW CAN I MAKE A DIFFERENCE?" I said repeating my question of a few weeks gone. _

_"You must destroy the Chrono Cross and the Frozen Flame, only you can do it," they said. _

_"Why?" I asked. _

_"Because FATE and the Dragon Gods seek to use them to wipe out all that lives, even though Lavos is gone, it's corruption remains. You must destroy them to prevent them to be use for evil. "They answered. _

_" Why me?" I asked them. "You are not ready for such knowledge. Now you must leave, until next time _Destiny."

I woke up sweating. _Destiny? _Why call me like that, _FATE? _I had to oppose fate? This was very well, but how to fight an entity that exist outside of time and space, surely I misunderstood. It wasn't possible to do this. And dragons? Dragon _Gods _at that? I was confused. Maybe they were simple dreams, no other explanation. That or I was slowly becoming mad, and I was still at see, and everything that happened since the boat was a dream. No, no dreams could create Kid, it was all true, heavens help me, it was _all _true.

Kid 

I waited to be sure that Duncan wouldn't return to his room. I knew he had to share it with Glenn, as I had to share mine with Rya. The demi-humans seemed to think that having IT before being married was a sin, and that _us _being humans couldn't satisfy our lust. Even though Glenn and Rya were engaged, Duncan and me weren't. Not that he'd try anything, I was sure of that. It was my self-control I doubt. Beside, I couldn't talk about Duncan to Duncan. That's how I learned about the little book Duncan kept writing in. I _had _to have that book. And I told Rya as much. She had smile and told me that Glenn would teach Duncan how to use a sword early in the morning. I'd stayed here for more then a few hours. They had left a few minutes ago. I sneaked in. The book in question was on the nightstand. I snatched it and _ran _back to my room, where my friend was waiting, sitting on my bed smiling like a wolf.

"What are ye doin'?" I asked surprise.

"Well, since Glenn doesn't want me to know about what Duncan tells him, I guess the best way to find out is to read it with you no?" she said.

I smiled and I sat beside her. I opened the book and we start reading. Inside was a name I didn't recognize, Illiac Drecht Ester, until I realized it was his real name. I read the first page.

_The darkest night is bright when compared to my past,_

_Not a moment goes by without guilt searing my soul,_

_Each life I have taken is now a blow to my heart,_

_Yet I dare not lose hope for I have a chance for redemption,_

_Therefor I wander the night as the lost soul that I am_

_In the search of the way to redeem myself._

_Illiac Dretch Ester._

I stared at the page for a few minutes, and so did Rya. We looked at each other and kept reading. Almost everything was fill with the like. I opened it at the end, for the most recent entry, to see if he thought that saving the world was good enough to redeem himself. I read it and my eyes widen with surprise.

_I was cold and blind in the darkness of my soul,_

_Then you came along, ignorant of the depth of the night_

_In the core of my heart,_

_You brought stars in to my nights illuminating my path,_

_You gave me fire in an Iceland and warmed my icy soul,_

_My wingless angel, oh fair maiden,_

_My blood cries for your love and my soul calls to yours, _

_Kid, I love you more then I thought it was possible to love, _

_Now, forever and always._

_Duncan Chedr Serett_

I was stunned. I turned the pages back and read a few more pages, in the earlier pages. For four pages it was more of the same. I felt my cheek burning.

"I guess you have your answer now Kid." Rya said, repressing a grin.

" Err . . . well, err . . . I guess I'll just, err . . ." I was saved by Duncan opening the door, of course in this case, 'saved' probably wasn't the good choice of word.

"Pardon me ladies, have you seen a leather-bound book? I could swore I had left it on my . . ." he stopped when he saw it on the bed between us.

His expression would have been funny in a different situation, his eyes were wide and his mouth worked soundlessly. Thankfully it was Rya who spoke, saving me, saving being the right choice of words in this case. I noticed Glenn standing behind Duncan, covering his mouth with a gloved hand, his shoulder twitching with barely concealed laugher.

" Sorry Duncan, err, I thought it was mine . . . I lend my book to Glenn, and I wanted to take it back, and err, well, when I opened it, I thought it was things he wrote for me and we read . . ." she said, also repressing laugher.

"Had I not told you that it was probably what had happened Duncan?" said Glenn.

Then it hit me they must have known about the latest pages, and they had planned for me to read them. I was so shocked, I couldn't talk.

"My dear, I need to speak with you . . ."

She got up and followed him out of the room. She winked at me and I almost, and I say almost, reached for my dagger. They _had_ planned this, and for us to be alone right after he knew that I knew. We were both standing silently. I didn't remembered getting up. It was _very _awkward. He spoke first.

"Hum how much did you read?" he asked.

"Enough to know yer name . . . and. . . Err . . . almost everythin', I skipped a few pages in the middle . . ." he looked thunderstruck.

I realized that he feared that it wasn't mutual, like I had only moments before. Then I smiled like I never smiled before, no hint of mockery or sarcasm. It was a smile fill with love and happiness. Remember when I said I doubted my self-control? It wasn't without reason. I got closer to him. He didn't see me cause he was staring at his feet. I was very close to him.

"Hey'" I said to attract his attention.

He raised his head and I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him. He was shocked at first, and then shock made room for passion. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body to his. I could feel his every muscle, his heart beating. We broke the kiss at the same time, only to catch our breath, and we start to kiss again. This time I could feel an electric bliss ran trough my blood. Nothing else mattered more at this moment then staying in his arm. Maybe I wouldn' kill Glenn and Rya after all.

Glenn.

"So, what do you think they're doing my love?" Rya asked me.

I smiled.

"It wouldn't be proper to try to imagine what they are doing right now if you really want to ask me."

She grinned and replied.

" Oh, but we humans are such improper and lustful creature, this is exactly what we would do."

I grinned back.

"Do you really think so? You did say improper _and _lustful have you not? I can think of one thing that would be better then imagining what they're doing, something more _humanlike._" I said.

"You want me to show you want _I _think they're doing?" she said with a smile.

I closed the door and we spend the rest of the morning in perfect bliss.

Here's the end of chapter 2, hope you enjoyed and that if you did you'll enjoy chapter 3 even more.

Kidlackey


	4. Chapter3: Awakening and old memories

Chapter 3

Awakening and Old Memories

Lynx 

I was sitting with the mayor in his private quarters.

"How's the situation in Gryffin Nest?" I asked.

He frowned, unsure of what to say or phrase it.

"It has never been worse to tell you the truth, we are seriously considering changing the name for the gryffins who once lived there have left more then a year ago, soon after you left as a matter of fact. No one who goes returns. It is bad, very bad."

I controlled my expression carefully. Even when the gryffin had lived there, it had been dangerous ground for felinekind, and worse for humans.

"How do you know that the gryffins have all left?" I asked.

" Oh believe me, they did. The last of them came here to warn us, that something called FATE had invaded their land. They've been chased away, by a creature they named the Reaper. Her exact words were 'FATE's Reaper is now absolute master, we can not destroy it, and we shan't, or chicks are in to great of a danger if we all perished in the attempt. Only _Destiny _can oppose him. When this day come, we will come back, for _Destiny_ is our rightful master.' And they left just like that." he answered to my inquiries.

I felt a wave of despair, how could we hope to gain the Chrono Cross if _FATE_, curse this human invention, controlled the land where it was? Then I wondered about Destiny, what was it? Someone? A weapon? An element? A special technique of fighting? An ancient artifact? A creature?

"Do you have any clues about what, or who _Destiny_ is?" I asked.

"I have an Idea about what it is. I've researched every ancient book I could find and I come across something called the Forces. I've heard of three of them, the fourth is unknown to me. There is FATE, a human creation and the Dragon God, to oppose it. Then there's Destiny, with something called Lavos to opposed it. From what I know, FATE and the Dragon God are supposed to be neutral Forces. They are to maintain the balance between Lavos, who's evil, and Destiny who's good. However, Fate and The Dragon God started opposing each other instead of working together. Apparently Lavos was at the origin of this conflict. Destiny who had the to foresee the future at that time manipulated the neutral forces to create _offspring. _I do not know of them, but they are only two. Lavos later corrupted them. However, Destiny had foreseen this as well and made sure that Lavos wouldn't be able to destroy these offspring."

"He took advantage of a dimensional split to hide the girl and the boy. Not in the same world however, for the world in question would have fallen under the total control of Lavos. But I got away from answering your question, Destiny is the most powerful of the four Forces. It cannot be killed by anything but Lavos, or Lavos spawn. It can be stopped, for Lavos and Destiny both use mortal bodies to affect the world more directly, even though at the time they do not know of who they are. But from what you told me, Lavos has taken a firmer grip on FATE and the Dragon God, and his now probably more powerful then this Lavos." He told me.

I became pale under my hair, _Lavos_, controlling FATE and The Dragon Gods, this was unthinkable. Serge supposedly destroyed the damned thing. Or had he? Maybe the same was true of Lavos then of _Destiny_, maybe he could only be destroyed by Destiny or Destiny spawns. I frowned, this didn't look very good. In fact it looked worst each time I learned something new, I'd have to talk about it to Kid and Glenn, since Glenn remembered everything.

Duncan 

I lay awake in the bed, Kid's head resting on my chest. We had not done anything more then kissing, although it had been very hard to restrain myself. However, it had been a quite enjoyable night. Right now I was happy simply to be so close to her, as I never been before. She stirred in her sleep and I smile at her, how easy it was to smile now. She snuggled closer to me and I found myself stroking her hair. How natural it was, as if I had known and love her all my life instead of mere months. I looked up at the ceiling and kept on smiling. I could feel her heart beat and I knew if I could feel mine, it would be at the same tempo. Finally she woke and she smiled at the sight of me.

" Good morning my star, I do hope you sleep as well as I." I said.

"Yeah, I slept good. But I wasn' sure if last night was a dream or if ye'd be here when I woke up." She answered.

I kissed her and we got up. I turned my back to her while she was changing and she did the same, at least I believe she did. I turned back to her, expecting to see her smiling, but she was leaning on the wall with one hand, and held the other one to her forehead.

"Duncan . . ." she said weakly.

Then she fainted. I can't recall exactly what happened but Lynx, Glenn and Rya were all standing in the room. Lynx took control of the situation, in a matter of speaking.

"Get out of the room, I can't assist her if anyone is here." he snapped.

I walk out, eaten by worry, worried that I could not help, that Lynx was her only hope, when they were barely civilized to each other, that he would not try as hard as he should to help her. It would be too horrible to lose her now.

Kid 

I didn't understand what was happening to me, all I knew was that Duncan was worried about me, and there was nothing I could do to reassure him. I seemed to be floating over my own body. Maybe I was dead? I didn't know but I saw Lynx, Rya and Glenn walk in and soon after everyone left but Lynx. He kneeled beside me and I grinned at the thought that he was paying me homage. I saw something white materialized in front of me. It looked like a dragon. I heard myself, my body actually, speak.

"Greeting Dragonborn"

The dragon in front of me smiled, and Lynx answered. "Greeting Fatebound, I have waited a long time."

" I am sorry to have keep you waiting, but I needed to know true love before I awakened, as you did."

It was the strangest thing that ever happened to me, and trust me, a lot had happened.

" I remember," I said.

"As it was meant to be." he answered.

"I haven't come to my power, why?" I asked.

"I must guide you."

I nodded and he started immediately to show me the powers we shared. How to cross the dimension without needing any device or wormholes. How to travel to places I had been, or only see. And the ability to see anything magic, not what I called magic, but the power.

"The rest you must learn by yourself, for I do not know what they are going to be or how to teach them to you my sister, for I am of the Dragon and you of the Man."

I nod and in a flash I was back to my body. I opened my eyes and for one, I sense no hostility in Lynx, no hard feelings toward me, only kinship.

Rya 

I looked at Duncan from the corner of my eyes, I felt sorry for the poor man. I mean, if I was in the same situation, I know how I would feel. Glenn was leaning on the wall opposing the door and I glanced not a worried expression as I had expected, but the one when he knew something, and didn't want to say. And it would take days to get it out of him, with constant prying, and I wasn't in the mood for that. I shook my head. He'd tell me later I hope. Duncan was pacing in the hallway, an expression of worry so intense on his face that it was painful to look at it. We stand by the door for the whole day. Finally he opened the door.

"She will live, but she'll need rest, we'll stay here until she can travel," he told us.

He started to walk away, but Duncan moved in his way.

"What was the problem Lynx?" he asked.

A cold look entered his eyes.

"Ask her yourself" he said before pushing him out of the way.

Duncan's hand reached at the back of his neck, but he seemed to think better of whatever he was about to do. His other hand twitched toward his belt, where is daggers were sheath. He inhaled deeply and breathed out several times. When he was calm he made a step towards the room, stopped, looked at the door and turn away from it. He walked down after Lynx and turned left where the demi-human had turned right. I turned toward Glenn and I knew that worry showed in my eyes.

"I will go after him my love, do not worry, he is strong inside, it would take a lot more to break him."

I nodded and watched him go. As he turned at the corner, I walked back to my room. I knew that Glenn was wrong. Yes, Duncan was indeed a strong man, but a wound cause by the lost of a loved one, or the sickness of such a person, could break anyone apart.

Duncan 

I reached the courtyard of the small, if it could be called like that due to its position in the trees, and looked up. The residence towered over all the smaller houses. I taunted my muscle and jumped on the lowest branch. It was a matter of second before I was at the highest point possible in the trees. A few minutes after I was settled, just before I start remembering things better left forgotten, I saw Glenn coming out by the same way as I had. He looked around and for a few moments stood there, unsure of what to do. Then he walked back in. I wondered what he was doing but slowly they came unbidden, memories of dark days, memories of who I was.

_I stood over the old king of Porre. A man, I had been told, who seek to enslave his people. I had been sent to eliminate him. My mission was to remain as a shadow, and illuminate anyone who had the misfortune to see me. I raised my dagger and he opened his eyes. "So my number is up, I knew they'd try to kill me before the new law come to pass. At least I made sure that their efforts were in vain," he said quietly. Then he closed his eyes and waited for the blow. It was then that I had my first doubt. For in his eyes had been a kindness I had never seen before. But these doubt were still to young, and I stabbed him._

_She was a ten years old, my latest 'victim'. For the past year, since the murder of the old King, my doubt had been growing stronger by the day, until I reached the turning point. What we assassins called sheathing the blade, or simply stop caring about the live we had taken and would take. I raised the blade to the sole heir of the Gredian barony. I lowered it. My hands were shaking rather badly. If I didn't kill her, she would be killed by someone who had pass his or hers turning point and didn't care. She would die at the latest, before she was crowned baroness in two weeks. So why did it matter if I killed her now or someone else did it? She would soon be dead anyway. Unless I made sure she was safely guard. But how could I do that? I knew, alert her bodyguard. I walked to the door and opened it. The two men standing there, much taller and larger then I, turned around in surprise. "People will try to kill her," I told them. Then they had reached for the weapons at their side and by the time they turned back to confront me, I was already at the window. _

_The came after me, I jumped down and landed on another balcony. The guards looked at me and shout an alarm, watching me make my descent to the ground and vanished in the shadows. _

I opened my eyes and groaned. These had been memories I had tried to forget, but eventually they surface back. I hated these old days. When I had killed only because I had been told to, when sometimes, an uncontrollable anger boiled in my veins. I sicken myself. I had thought that this anger had died at the same time as who I used to be. Apparently I had been wrong. I do not think Lynx knew how lucky he was to have saved Kid's life. It was the only reason he was sill alive. I lowered myself on the branches until my feet touched the bridge and then walked back inside. Glenn was hurrying in my direction. I stopped and let him reach me.

"Lynx wants to speak with us about what is next, hurry along, he is in a rather excited mood," he said.

I followed him. We reached a small meeting room. He opened the door and both Lynx and Rya were waiting for us. Then Lynx told us the truth. The whole one this time. The adventures of Serge defeating Lavos. When he was done with this story, which I had doubts it had been tell for Rya and me, he told us what the mayor had told him. My dream came back to me. The words of the guides came back to me. "_Until next time Destiny._" That Reaper could only be killed by me? How to do so? It was an impossible task for them, but not for me. I recalled the days when such missions were given to me in a daily basis. He let us leave and I went directly to my rooms. I did not think Lynx or the Guides had lied to me. There was therefor, only one course of action. They would leave in a few days, when Kid was able to travel, even tough they would be killed. We had all agreed to. However I would be leaving tonight.

_IF _the guides had said the truth, only I could succeed in this, and waiting for them to come with me, would endanger their lives. I hoped Kid would understand. I loved her more then anything else, but sometimes human beings had to leave loved one behind, and sometimes, the lucky ones returned alive to their beloved. I did not think I would make it back. But I had to try. I wrote a note and left with my package. On my way out I saw the mayor and he nod to me. Then as I reached him, he gave me a map. I raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone had to do what they have to do in life, no matter the consequences, I just want to make sure you have the best chances of coming back to her," he told me kindly.

"She must not follow me good sir," I told him.

He nodded.

"I can give you a few days, but after, you'll either be dead, or you'll be there and it won't matter if she follows you." he said.

I nodded one final time and walked outside. Glenn was leaning on a trunk.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He smiled and spoke. "Do you really think I didn't know you were Destiny? That you would go and leave us behind you?"

I was shocked beyond words.

"You wonder how I figured it out? Easy. There is basically Dragonborn, who is Lynx, then Fatebound, who is Kid. It leaves three possible candidates to be destiny. There's Rya, who Lynx had not wanted in our numbers, it rules her out. It left you and me. It could have been me, but I know it is not so. My reasons are yet unknown, but I can assume that it is because I wield the Einlanzer. It leaves only you my friend. And I cannot leave you go alone, it would be suicide. Two make a better party," he said.

"What about Rya?" I asked.

"She knows, she is staying behind to watch Kid and help her. It will not be easy for her." he answered.

"Lynx?"

He smiled.

"He is a demi-human, he knows that you love Kid, but unlike us, he will think that you or me won't leave without Rya and Kid. What he doesn't understand is that human love is complex. That we'd die a thousand death for the people we love."

I now understood why I had been driven to leave alone. I loved Kid with all my heart and soul, but I also knew right at this moment that I also loved Glenn and Rya, like the siblings I never knew. I

also knew why I had not said goodbye. If I had seen Kid, I could not have leave. I smiled at him.

"Let's go then, the sooner we leave . . ." I started.

". . .The sooner we'll be back," he finished for me. And so we left, leaving our reasons to live, our loves behind.

Well that's it for chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Peace!

Kidlackey


	5. Chapter 4: hard Awakening and The True M...

Chapter 4

Hard Awaking and The True Masamune, a Dream Come True

Kid 

I woke disoriented, wondered where Duncan was. Then I remembered the events of last night. I knew that Lynx teaching would be tiring, but so much had left me drained. Rya was leaning on the door, wearing an expression that couldn't mean anything good. I only then remember that Lynx would tell them everything. Something dreadful sank in my mind.

"He's gone ain' he?" I asked.

She raised her eyes and saw that I was awake.

"Yes, he is, he and Glenn both. Do not worry, he's in good hand," she said.

I tried to get up but I felt a wave of dizziness and fell back on my bed.

"YE LET THEM GO? YER INSAN'??? DIDN' YOU HEAR? HE AIN' NO DESTINY! WE HAVE TO STOP EM!!!!" I yelled.

"No, They're five days gone, and beside, we'd only be in the way. At least now, they won't have to worry about us."

I know I was over reacting, but I tried to get up again. I had as much success as at my previous attempt. I let myself fall back and felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt ashamed of myself. He was old enough to take care of himself. I shouldn't fuss over him like a brainless, lovesick young woman, which to be true with myself, was what I was. But why did he leave without saying goodbye. I knew he loved me, but he should have loved me enough to say goodbye. I cried more and the next thing I knew, I was crying on her shoulder.

"It's all right, he'll be alright, don't worry." she said.

At this moment the mayor walked in.

"Good, you're awake, he left this for you," he said, handing me an envelope.

He left without another word. I opened it.

My Love

_Forgive me for leaving you. I hope you will understand,_

_and eventually forgive me. But this is something I have_

_To do. I must go alone and face whatever it is that FATE_

_Will throw at me. I cannot stay here and wait for you to _

_Be in a condition fit to travel, this I must do alone, face_

_Demons I have created inside me. Hopefully I will be_

_allowed to come back to you, but I shan't raise my hopes to_

_high. I expect to come across Reaper, and destroy him._

_If this happens and I leave this wonderful world in which I _

_found you in the attempt, You, Lynx Rya and Glenn will be_

_able to take the Chrono Cross and destroy it. In case I do not _

_survive this attempt, know that I never knew true happiness until _

_we met, and that I love you more then you can even begin to imagine,_

_Yours forever and after, in heart and soul,_

ï ï ï _Duncan._

I looked at the letter with dread. Until it started to get bloated with my tears. I fear I would never see him alive again.

Lynx.

I was livid. It was a disaster. The human boys were going to get themselves killed. I was raging, angry, I wanted to give them a lesson. But even if I had been able to do so, it would be to late. Five days they had been gone and I only found out now. I ran into Miella, the sister of my deceased wife. I found my temper cool down and my anger seeping away. She had grown since the last time I had seen her. Over seven years, she looked like her sister.

"Ly, what a pleasant surprises! I had thought you had forsaken us after so long."

I found myself smiling at the memory of the young feral demi-human she had been when I had met her and her sister more then twenty years ago, when himself had been hot-headed. She thought he was a giant and attacked him. He understood her concern for her family was small, rarely reaching more then four feet in size. He had been six eleven at the time. The mistake had been understandable.

"Would you forsake the only place you have happy memories, friend and to some extant family? Your home?" I asked softly.

"No . . . I would not do so, but without you here, Ilanden feels empty, as if . . . you would not understand how it feels." she said.

I knew what it felt like to be alone, empty since Alemi and Lion's death. But I didn't understand what she meant. She was a lovely looking felinekind and she had a mind as sharp as her sister's was, even though she had quiet down in early adulthood. I didn't understand what she meant, she explained herself with her next statement.

"Do you know how hard it is to see the person you love being happy with someone else? The cutting in your heart when they show up at your residence. No matter how much you tell yourself that you are happy that he is happy. How much you envy the other one, how much you start to hate her? How hard it is to pretend to be happy for them, and how much it is when it's the person you have com to see as a mother who steals him away from you?" she said.

"I feel sorry that this should happen to anyone, do I know this person?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly.

"I hope you will one day," she said.

Then she walked away. It was time for me to pay a visit to the library.

Duncan 

I felt horrible. The sun scorched everything with its ray. I smelled like I had not bath in years. Every muscle and bone in my body ached with pain. Glenn seemed to be taking the hellish heat and his packs as a matter of fact and did not seemed to be bothered by them. I had come to the conclusion that he could not be human, which of course was unreasonable. I moaned when we stopped for the night.

"Not as easy as you had thought, is it?" he said with humour.

"I beg you pardon oh knowledgeable man. I had not realized that you, oh all mighty barbarians of El Nido, were as strong as they were stupid." I retort.

Glenn smiled.

"And I had not realize that city boys were so soft. I think I saw a child once who _might _have been as soft as you my friend." He replied with a grin.

He kept on unpacking the dragoon while I was catching my breath. Of course, by the time I had it back, he was almost done setting up the camp. It was an improvement, for the first day, I had been catching my breath for ten minutes after the camp was set. I looked up at the sky and wondered if Kid was recovering well. I was worried for her, but not as much as I might have been had she come with us. I missed her terribly, wanted to go back to her, but if I did that, I could not fulfill my personal quest for redemption. I had to face with the Reaper or my chance of redeeming myself would be nonexistent. But the greatest risk was that if I did not try while Kid was absent, it would ultimately result in the destruction of the world, and Kid. It was not my quest for redemption I had in mind anymore, but ensuring a good future for Kid. Glenn interrupted my reflection by throwing one of the survival packages, containing little, if any, meat and some other thing that vaguely looked like bread.

"Eat my friend, you do not wish to starve yourself before we reached Gryffin Nest do you?" he asked.

I grabbed the _bread_ and chewed on it. It was very hard to do so.

"How long before we reached our first objective?" I asked.

"Hand me the map and I will tell you, I must see how far we traveled. I would say tomorrow by noon, we will of course make camp at the borders, I have no wish to be there after nightfall. Then at dawn we will leave and reach our final destination by late afternoon of the same day we entered. You will kill this Reaper and we can travel back right away to safer land." he explained as I gave him the map.

I thought we had made more progress then in the past four days, but I wasn't an expert. Glenn frowned and seemed to recalculate. Finally he spoke.

"I was mistaken Duncan. We will not reach Gryffin Nest tomorrow."

I asked why.

"Because from the landmarks I see now, and the good time we made today, I assume that we are between one and two miles away from Ilanden's borders into Gryffin Nest."

I looked at him and he gave me the map back. The sky was completely black, the stars I had been studying a few minutes ago were gone. Glenn unsheathed the Einlanzer and I tensed. The night was silent, eerily so. I heard soft words being spoken. Or more recalled hearing them.

"_Do not worry, what you are feeling is not of wicked intent. They harbor no ill feelings to you as they would have once._"

I looked around me and watched for the source of the voice. I felt a sensation of wonder when I realized it had come from Glenn's unsheathed sword. He lowered his guard. Not completely but some. It was then that I noticed the pulsing red light. It was slowly fading. I pointed it to my friend and he turned to see. He looked back at me and with unspoken words decided to go investigate. We would have walked in perfect darkness if Glenn had not brought the Einlanzer out. It was glowing softly, barely enough for us to go forward without breaking out necks. After a few minutes of walking in silence, we reached a clearing. In its center stood a tombstone. In the soft earth was a golden sword, buried almost to the hilt, as if someone smaller then us had stabbed the earth there. We approached warily and read what it was saying. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Glenn 

I could feel Dario standing beside me, granting me his legendary courage so I would not run like a chicken. I saw Duncan's expression changing into shock. I leaned forward to read what could possibly shock my friend so. The script was very shocking for as I read, it changed. As if someone was pulling a page up.

_Here lays Sir Frog,_

_A cursed man, the true wielder of the Masamune._

It changed.

_Who are thee, why come to my last resting-place?_

It changed again.

_Dario, Glenn, Duncan, welcome. Have thou come to wield my blade so soon after it has come back to me? Do one of thee wish to become the new wielder of the Masamune? Do one of thee wish so?_

It changed one last time.

_If thy wish to do so, know that only the worthy can retrieve it. The unworthy shall be trapped with the curse that afflicted me while I lived._

Duncan looked at me and I looked at him. I could tell he did not wish to touch the sword.

"You are the one who uses such weapon Glenn, not I. Now, if it was a dagger . . ."

I nodded and walked to it. As my hand closed around the hilt, it suddenly hit me of what would happen to me if I was not worthy. I could not go back to Rya cursed. For all I knew, it was a curse worse then the plague, spreading as people came into contact with each other. Could I do this to Duncan? Could I go back to Rya, fearing that a single contact would be enough to destroy her? Could I curse the world for a sword? Should I do so? It was a sword to banish evil, but what if it brought a greater one? No I could not. I was trying to save the world, not destroy it. Then I saw a glimpse of the future, of what would happen if I made the wrong decision. Everything dead, not even the Forces lived, for they had consumed themselves in the attempt to survive. Then I remembered what I had read, '_the same curse that afflicted me while I lived._' So it couldn't be anything that would affect the world, only I would be curse, and to prevent this future, to give a chance to the world, and to Rya's future as well, I pulled on the hilt.

Even if I was horribly disfigured after I fail and lost Rya's love, I would have make the better choice, saving her, her future and the future of the world. As these realization came to my mind, I felt it move inch by inch until the whole blade was extract from the soil. My vision changed as I saw the Masamune of the other world vanished. It had found it's true wielder. I had been judged worthy. Which meant I was, after all, without a doubt my father's son, and Dario's brother, and that someday, I would be as noble as they had been. The stars blinked back to life and the sounds of the night came back all at once. I sheath both weapons on my back, the hilts of the holly swords over my shoulder. We returned to the camp.

Duncan

We walked back to the clearing where we had make camp. I felt something shift and the next step I took brought me to a rocky landscape, with a colossal mountain. At it's feet laid a small shelter, I looked at it and I turned to see Glenn equally astonished. We walked to the shed and looked in. It was dimly lit. We walked in and I found myself in my dream. Four bricks wall whiter then the purest snow. A black door stood on the wall opposite to me. Glenn followed.

"What is this place?" he asked astounded.

"My dream" I answered.

This is it, fourth chapter, hope you'll enjoy it. Peace.

KidLackey


	6. Chapter 5: The Price That Must be Paid

Chapter 5

The Price That Must be Paid

Duncan 

I stood with Glenn in the single room of the house. It was like in my dream. The four brick walls with the doorway. I knew that on the other side of the black doorway stood the Reaper. Of course, had I come here a few days earlier, I would only have felt the sense of evil. Now, the dread I was expecting was anticipation. Here laid the way to my redemption. All I had to do was walk trough. I looked at the door behind me by which we had entered. It was tempting. I might die if I cross the doorway, never to see Kid again. But there was also the chance that I might improve the future of our world, of Kid. I walked trough. I was blind for half a minute. When I opened my eyes I saw Glenn walked trough solid rock. We were in a cave. On the walls stood small lamps, giving the shadows life. I looked around and saw that only one thing decorated this cavernous room. An armchair made of a pearly material. On it sat a very old man.

But I knew at one that he was Reaper. He was finely dressed, as if he was a king. His hair was the lightest shade of blue. I was certain they had been darker when he was younger. He looked like he had not eaten for a few days, his skin, although with very wrinkles, seemed to hang a little from bones. His eyes however belong to a much younger man. An intense blue filled with life and, mostly, hatred. I then noticed the silver band across his forehead and a necklace of the same material. He stood up. He radiated power like no one I had seen before.

"Who are you, fools? Why have you come to your death?" he said.

I was speechless and so was Glenn.

"What? No noble motives? No greed? No . . ." His face distorted with pain. "Help me, destroy these silvery device that make me do FATE's bidding." he said in a tortured voice.

Then he regained his composure.

"The black wind howls" he said grimly.

Then he attacked. A scythe flew to his hands and he slashed at me.

The Masamune blocked the blow. Glenn knew that I WAS Destiny, but apparently he couldn't step aside while his friend was under attack. I unsheathed my daggers, two on one, it could not be as hard as everyone had thought. But then I realized how a single person had push away an entire nation. He threw black flames at us. Not an element, but true flames. I dodged and so did Glenn. An instant later I cursed. Daggers would not do much more then get me killed. I grabbed the short sword at my side and attack with Glenn. I was not as good as Glenn with the sword, but I was good enough to attack Reaper. Glenn was better and soon it was a sword fight to remember. I had to step out to avoid being cut in pieces. Glenn attacked with both weapons, gold and silver melting in a deadly dance with the iron darkness of Reaper's scythe. Glenn blocked and counterattacked with all of his skills. I knew how to recognize talent when I saw it. Qualifying Glenn as the best swordsman I ever met would be an understatement. I feared to break his concentration. Reaper walked back a few steps and raised his hand toward Glenn and black bolt shot from his hand. It hit Glenn in the middle of his torso and he flew across the room.

"You have more skills then I ever saw swordsman, but skill alone can not defeat me." He said.

He seemed to have forgotten me and I charge. I jumped to hit his back, distract him to save Glenn, but he turned far quicker then could be expected from someone his age and I felt the curved blade stab me trough. I felt the pain exploding in my mid-section.

Glenn 

Just as the shock of being sent flying across a room start to fade a bigger one awaited me. Duncan charging Reaper, to distract him perhaps, or trying to do what he had come here to do. I would never know. The wound he suffered was lethal. He wasn't dead yet, but it was simply a matter of time. His face wore pain. But he pulled on the weapon and got closer to his murderer. Then he let his dagger fall and grabbed the necklace, as soon as it touched it, the silvery device disintegrate. Then Reaper's expression change. He grabbed Duncan's hand and put it on the silver crown he was wearing and it deteriorated into nothing. Then they both fall on the ground. I ran at Duncan's side and felt tears coming in my eyes. I did not try to restrain them. I fell on my knee beside him.

"What . . . why have you throw your life away? Why?" I asked.

"I . . . I had to do it . . . you have more right to live then I do, after all the life I have taken . . . it is only fair that I must pay the ultimate price." he said weakly with a voice strained by pain.

"You had so much to live for, my purpose was to destroy the Reaper, yours is yet unknown to you."

I could see that even though he had accepted his own death, he was terribly saddened by it.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE! YOU HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR." I yelled.

I realized that the grief I felt was not for the lost of a friend, but for the lost of a brother.

"What about Kid? How can I tell her that you died and I lived? That you died so _I_ could live?" I asked.

I saw that he was crying too

. "Do not lie to her, tell her about my past, tell her I left this world with her name on my lips, with her love wrapping me." he told me.

I curse, something I had never done before.

"I will tell her that you died a hero's death . . ." he cut me.

"I could not have done this without you, have you not been here, I would have die without . . . without killing the Reaper. Thank you . . . my brother. "

The way he said it, was a farewell, I wanted to go back in time, to go back in time and die in his place. He closed his eyes and a smile raised on his face, for the first time since I had meet him he was at peace. His lips moved and I barely hear what he said next.

"Forgive me my love for I could not come back to you, forgive me Kid . . ." then his last breath escaped his lungs, with the name of his love on his lips, he died.

I had never felt a grief so powerful, I doubted I ever would. I rose and sheathed my swords. Why? Did defying death, defying FATE must end with death? Was it the price that must be paid? If this was so, then I to would die one day, for my purpose was clear to me now, I had to destroy FATE, avenge my brother of arm, and stop the injustice that we would create in a distant future. Only one thing had to be done first, bringing Duncan's body back so Kid could also say her farewell. I moved to clean the blood when I saw Reaper moved. Barely at first, then he started to rise. I withdrew the Masamune and almost killed him there. The blade stopped at one inch from his throat. He spoke.

"Go ahead boy, kill me, avenge your friend, I am far too weak to stop you." he said.

I felt the sword quiver in my hand. I sheathed it. I could not commit heartless murder, despite the fact that he deserved it.

"What is your real name _Reaper_?" I asked.

"My name never was Reaper, Reaper was a toy of FATE. It wasn't me. _Reaper_ is dead thanks to your friend. My body simply wasn't mine to command, I am sorry that your friend died, such a waste." he answered.

I repeated my question.

"You may call me Janus, it is who I use to be, a long time ago."

I looked at him. The power he had seemed to have while _Reaper _was not a gift from FATE, it was his I realized.

"You are not at fault, FATE is. FATE killed Destiny, not you." I said.

His eyes became wide with shock.

"This boy is Destiny?" he said, "he is not beyond hope then."

I looked at him, I thought he was cruel for saying this, trying to give me false hope.

"Only Lavos can destroy Destiny." he finished.

Then I realized that he was indeed telling the truth.

"What must I do?" I asked.

Kid

I felt it the moment he died. I was walking with Rya when I felt as if someone had ripped my heart out. I stopped dead, he was dead, _Duncan _was dead. My love, the person I loved more then life itself, I knew. Lynx had told me that I could feel if someone I knew died. It could only be him, no one else could have hurt me this much had they died. My friend turned toward me with a worried expression on her face.

"You're okay Kid?" she asked.

I burst into tears.

"Duncan's dead, my Duncan's dead" I whimpered.

Her eyes shone with pity.

"You can't know tha . . ." she started.

"I know, HE IS DEAD, I FELT IT, YE DON' UNDERSTAN'." I yelled.

Her face changed, this time she believed me. I don't know why, but she did.

"Oh Kid, I'm so sorry, I . . . it isn't fair that . . ."

I didn't hear the rest, for I heard his last words.

"_Forgive me my love for I could not come back to you, forgive me Kid . . ."_

I burst into more tears, his last word . . . my name. I needed to be alone. I needed to grieve. I spoke to him one last time, knowing he'd hear what I'd say.

"I forgive ye, sorry . . . I wasn' there for ye my love."

And then I felt him leave, but he left something behind, something to help me go trough this ordeal. He left me his love.

Janus 

I looked at the swordsman who would have defeated me if I hadn't use magic. He looked a lot like Frog, while he was human of course. I couldn't shake the suspicion I had met him in my younger days.

"What are you willing to sacrifice to bring him back." I asked.

He didn't hesitate even for an instant.

"I would give my life for my brother, as he did for me." he said gravely.

I knew at once of whom he remembered me. Cyrius, the man who had sacrifice himself for Frog. I had saved him after defeating Lavos, unknown to Frog, I didn't need any show of gratitude.

"What is your name boy?" I asked.

"Glenn" he answered.

Surely it was coincidence. I didn't say anything.

"What is it that I have to do?"

I thought about it for a few moments, trying to remember how I had brought back Cyrius. Then the unforeseen attack from the hell spawns using the gate I had made to summon his soul back to his body. We'd have to be ready for this. And I needed powerful artifacts to take the backslash of the power and I told _Glenn _so.

"You may use my swords if they are powerful enough," he said.

"You do realize that they will be destroyed in the process." I asked.

"I do not care, he deserves to live more then any ten artifacts you can name deserve to exist." he replied.

"Very well, but first, I must rest, my powers have been weakened by such a long time in captivity. I can open a portal that will bring us anywhere in the world that you can think of, where it will be safer to open the portal. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Yes, Term . . . no, actually it may be better to move him to Arni Village, no not there either . . . where would it be safe . . . I know, Porre, FATE won't look for him there I am sure." he answered.

I started to create the portal but he seemed to remember something.

"Wait!" I let it fold over on itself.

"What?" I asked aggravated.

"We had come here for the Chrono Cross, to take it away from you." he said.

"Well in that case, you came to late, FATE has it in its stronghold, Chronopolis." I said.

Then once again I opened up the portal. He seemed to frown over something but thought the best of it. He walked trough, holding Destiny in his arms like a sleeping child. I walked behind him and closed my creation. I estimated that in four or five days I would be strong enough to bring it back. After that, I had a score to settle with FATE.

Okay I know, It's a little short but I didn't want to over do it. It is suppose to be a very touching scene. I'll try to have next chapter up ASAP. Peace.

KidLackey.


End file.
